


Poison

by CatDcruz23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDcruz23/pseuds/CatDcruz23
Summary: She is like a poison I never want out of my system...





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this was inspired by something I saw on Twitter. Someone said that the stare down between Becky and Charlotte in the locker room at the MSG show on Monday looked a lot like dressing up after break up sex. I couldn't get the idea out of my head after that. ENJOY! Love forever and always.

Poison

Hearing her moans in my ear was something I still missed, the way her breath hitches when I curl my fingers…the way her nails dig deeper in my back when I run my thumb over her clit. I missed all of this, no matter how much I tried to deny it. 

I had Charlotte pushed against the back wall in my locker room, her legs spread and me standing in between them. One leg was wrapped around my waist and the other bent at the knee with her foot on the bench; she had her arms wrapped around my shoulders and her face beside mine. She bucked her hips to keep in time with my thrusting fingers, whispering dirty things in my ear. 

“Fuck” A deep moan left her throat, her nails sliding under my gear and digging into my back. 

I had two of my fingers buried deep in her dripping wet pussy, curling them before pulling them out and pumping them back into her. I gave her clit attention when I felt like it, enough to keep her on the edge but not enough to let her cum. My other hand moved from the inner thigh of leg wrapped around me to her beautiful breasts, I slid it under her top and squeezed the mound before pinching her nipple. 

“Please baby, let me cum” She pulled my head back from her neck and connected our lips; I let our tongues connect for a brief moment before pulling my lips back. 

“Not yet” I whispered back letting my forehead lean on hers. 

I didn’t know the next time I would get her like this and I wasn’t about to rush my time with her, but I knew I didn’t have much of a choice. Soon we would have to go out there and have the match of our lives and she would need some time to recover before it. 

I picked up the pace of my fingers and circled her clit in tighter motions; she tightened her hold on me as well as her leg. I felt her insides begin to clench around my fingers, it became harder to pump them so I began to curl them and focus on her clit. I heard the telltale deep breath and then the hitch of breath came next before she connected our lips again, I felt her gush around my fingers and begin to relax against my body. 

I let the kiss last a bit longer before pulling back, biting her bottom lip as I pulled back. Those beautiful green eyes fluttered open, the haziness in them after sex always made smile and she gave me one in return.

“You’re so beautiful” The words left me before I could help it, one of my few week moments in these sessions. 

“Charmer” She chucked before it turned into a gasp when I pulled my fingers out of her. 

Charlotte reached for my hand and brought my fingers into her mouth; I couldn’t help but stare as her tongue worked my fingers in and out of her mouth. This woman knew exactly how to get me going, she knew we didn’t have enough time either. Once she was done with my fingers I pulled her into a deep kiss, wanting to taste her. 

“Becky, Charlotte, they need you at gorilla in 5!” The knock on the door and the voice caused us to separate, another gasp leaving Charlotte when my hand moved away from her breast. 

We moved away from each other and fixed our gear, I reached for the wrist tape and Charlotte reached for her robe. We kept our eyes on each other from time to time, both of us wanting to continue what we started but knowing we couldn’t. 

“We gotta stop doing this” Charlotte said with a small smile, clasping her robe. “It’s not healthy”

“Right” I shook my head, throwing her a look. “We’ve been saying that since we broke up” 

“Yeah” She moved closer to me, but kept her hands to herself. “Why did we do that again?”  
“Don’t make this into a thing” The smile fell from her face, I felt my heart ache at that. “Easy works for us” I reached behind her and grabbed my title. “See you out there, babe” I gave her ass a slap before turning to walk away. 

Charlotte grabbed my hand before I could get too far and pulled me back into her, her arms going around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist from instinct. 

“If easy worked for us we would never fall back into each other” She threw me a wink before giving me one more kiss. “See you out there, champ” 

I couldn’t stop the smile that broke out; I let our lips connect briefly before forcing myself to move away from her. We had broken things off on bad terms but it didn’t take long for both of us fall into bed with each other again, it was almost always rough and fast…mostly because they were in between matches when we were on the same program, but there were small moments when it felt like that ‘l’ word. Moments like now when I struggled to walk away from her, moments when I knew going out there and being angry was going to be hard with her by my side…Moments when I questioned why we ended things.

___________________

Later that night, when I finally got to my room, I threw my bag onto the bed and began to open it. I was looking for my pj’s and shower items when something that wasn’t mine came out with my clothes. It was a small rectangular card and I recognized it right away, I had just used one to get into my room, the room number on the card wasn’t mine but I knew who it belonged to. 

I shook my head with a laugh, it took me all of two seconds to re-pack my bang and stuff my card into my pocket but keeping hers in my hand. I could never deny her and tonight was going to be no different, she was like a poison I never wanted out of my system; I left my room and pulled my phone out. 

**Becky: On my way Charlie, get the shower ready.**

**Queen Charlie: Sure baby ;)**


End file.
